In the related art, there is known a vehicular lamp in which a bulb serving as a light source and a substantially parabolic reflector reflecting light from the bulb toward the front of a lamp are provided in a lamp chamber defined by a lamp body and a front cover, and the reflector is fixed to the lamp body. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 9-330602.
However, since the inner part of the lamp chamber is substantially in an airtight condition, the temperature in the lamp chamber is increased due to the heat emission of the bulb. As a result, the temperature of the reflector becomes high, and a high-priced material such as high heat polycarbonate having excellent heat-resistance is required, thereby making it difficult to reduce cost.